


sometimes its easy

by gwenpoole



Category: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenpoole/pseuds/gwenpoole
Summary: When Kamala is invited for a secret gift exchange and dinner in the helicarrier, she mostly expected a pleasant evening. Or possibly being attacked by aliens or some sort of villain. That's until Tony receives his gift.Merry Christmas @lmao_thunder , it's short and sweet and I hope you like it! I wish you a safe and happy holidays.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	sometimes its easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmao_thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/gifts).



Christmas Eve, 24th December 2024

Kamala had begged her parents for this, to have dinner with her friends for Christmas Eve. It wasn’t a problem of the fact it was Christmas because her family doesn’t celebrate. It was more of the why disrupt her friends holidays. She had spent many weeks slaving over chores and eventually she persuaded them. It was a difficult feat and on top of that persuading her friends to cover for her once Abu and Ammi finally let her. She now owes Nakia, Zoe and Bruno a month worth of slushees from Circle Q which would cost the majority of her weekly allowance. 

But hey, it wasn’t every year you were invited to dinner with the avengers to celebrate the holiday season. The idea of the dinner was very vague they didn’t name it a Christmas dinner exactly, especially since the only people who really celebrated Christmas was Steve and surprisingly Natasha. Bruce and Tony didn’t celebrate beyond the surface of parties and gifts, most times Bruce didn’t celebrate at all. Rather more locked up in his lab. Thor wasn’t originally from Earth, but he mentioned celebrating something called Yule. 

Regardless it was a Holiday dinner, seated besides Bruce while opposite sat Tony and Steve. On each end of the table sat Thor and Natasha, well it wasn’t much of a table, more of a bunch of crates with an old sheet tossed over. Several months after the Avengers had reassembled, they were still repairing and updating the helicraft. Still helping the world return to a life not under the heavy regulations of M.O.D.O.K., recovery efforts still in progress they had little genuine time all together as a group. 

“Right.” Steve spoke up, lifting his glass and smiling “I want to thank you all for agreeing to this dinner, and the gifts. It’s been a great year so far being back on Earth, back with my family, back with you guys. I just said I’m glad to be back with you twice.” The man paused to allow small chuckles ring through the room. “But I’m also proud of us as a team, this year has been difficult, the last five years really and I just want to-“ 

“All this speech stuff Rogers, can’t we skip to the gifts?” Boomed Thor, grinning and lifting up his jug of mead with an amused look. In response everyone at the table seemed to enjoy the idea causing Steve to finally concede. 

“Alright, alright. First gift is for…” Steve paused before announcing “Kamala. Here you go kid, it’s more of an upgrade than a gift.” He held out the package, neatly boxed and wrapped in striped wrapping paper, happy birthday written across the paper obviously suggesting whoever it was gifted from didn’t exactly go out of their way for the gift. Kamala smiled anyways, thanking him quietly and neatly opening the gift. 

She opened the gift to reveal a new rendition of her suit, beautiful but strong. It really was perfect. “Thanks Tony.” She immediately commented and Nat laughed, slightly punching the males arm who was smiling.

“She knows us too well, I’m sure she’s guessed all the other gifts too.” It wasn’t true though.

Slowly but surely the group progressed through the gifts, guessing who had bought the gift and most were right except for the Christmas Sweater Nat had gifted Thor, they assumed it was Bruce who had gifted it. Somehow it was oversized on the god, who could also practically be considered a giant. When this was pointed out he scoffed “I fight giants, I’m not one myself. My brother on the other hand…” The conversation once again derailed though one more small gift sat on the table, seemingly forgotten until Kamala reached over, her hand extending and scooping up the gift carefully.

It was tagged and Kamala smiled gently “For Tony.” She addressed gently, extending over the table and holding it out to the Stark. His expression portrayed mild surprise as he took the gift and thanked Kamala gently, in return she shrugged, her hand shrinking down to it’s original size. “I’m assuming it’s from Steve, since none of the other gifts were from him.” 

“Honestly, I’m not surprised it’s just Steve’s luck to pick out the one person it’s the most difficult to shop for. Can’t buy something for a man who already owns everything twice over.” Natasha pointed out, regardless she had a knowing smile, Nat often knew a lot more then she let on. Which came hand in hand with being a spy Kamala supposed.

Tony scoffed as he unwrapped the present to reveal a small jewellery box “Cuff links, you shouldn’t have winghead, thanks.” The Stark muttered, weighing the box gently before leaning over and planting a kiss on Steve’s cheek. To which Steve quickly shifted his head to catch a quick kiss. In response the team groaned at the PDA and the two smiled, laughing softly.

“You should open it, just in case I accidentally bought you a double up.” Steve suggested into which Tony sighed, shaking his head and smiling fondly. 

“Right, right, I already own about five pairs of Avengers logo cuffs. Actually I think I lost a pair two years ago, might’ve used them for a project that included a toaster and-“ Tony paused suddenly, his expression dropping to one of shock. He seemed to display several different emotions before he laughed dryly and looked back at Steve, who had wrapped an arm around the others shoulders. 

“Don’t you think it’s tacky?” He asked glancing back down at the obscured contents of the box. 

“Which part, the fact it’s the holidays, the fact it’s in front of our family or the fact the ring is vibranium.” Steve questioned in which Kamala perked up at that along with the rest of the group.

“All of it frankly, you know you haven’t even asked me yet.” Tony replied teasingly. 

“Oh, my bad.” Steve paused, kissing Tony’s forehead before he carefully took the box, holding it in his hand “Anthony Edward Stark, co-founder of the Avengers, genius, philanthropist, billionaire… How would you feel about adding Husband to that list of titles… Will you marry me?” He questioned.

Tony smiled, nodding as he pulled Steve into a kiss “Oh yeah definitely. I guess this may be the second best Secret gift exchange I’ve ever received.” He joked and Steve pulled away, raising an eyebrow and smiling. 

“Second best?” He questioned, slipping the ring onto his finger and pressing a kiss gently to the other’s hand “What was the best?” 

“This one time, hear me out, Rhodey got me tickets to a crappy fake AC/DC concert. It was great.” Tony laughed before pulling Steve back into a kiss “Kidding. Yes I’ll marry you Steve.” He added gently.


End file.
